bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Voice of Wisdom/Chapter 1 Analysis
In the first update of Chapter 1 , the missing pieces for the break room were all completely randomized in really random locations. And searching 6 small objetcs in a big map like that sound really boring...And it was boring, but now in the Chapter 1 update, the items aren't randomized but they are also in a specific location in a way to help the player to find them without showing to him he was helped. Let me show you how it works : Gear When the player first enter in the Ink Machine room, he musts collects dry cells in order to activate the lift. The first cell is in a easily spottable shelf, near the shelf there is a chest, our dear player tries to open the chest and he discovers the second cell and the gear. Later, while searching for pieces, he remenbers having seen a gear in the chest. He found the gear. Wrench While wandering in a hallway, after discovering the break room, he sees an horryfing scene, a Boris' corpse on a table. He goes in the room to get a closer view of the corpse and he notices the wrench in is inners. He found the wrench. Record While wandering in the hallway previously mentionned. Our player see light and hear music coming from a door, he tries to open to see what's happening behind but the door is locked. Later, during his searching quest, he goes back in the same hallway and suddendly the music stops and the light turn off with a loud sound. He thinks that the door is now unlocked. He opens the door and he sees a small office with a glowing record under the desk. He found the record. Book When the player goes back to the ink machine room to pick up the gear, he notices a semi-opened door. This is pretty inusal for the game. He pushes the door and discovers a pub with many books on a table, he thinks this is where "The" book is localized, and he's right. He found the book. Inkwell At the very beginning of the chapter, the player enters the studio and sees two hallway, one is dark and the other is bright, of course he chooses the birhgt one wich lead in to Henry's Desk and the Art Department. In the art department, he notices a big drawing of Bendy, but nothing really interesting to do so he leaves. Later, during his "searching quest", he thinks that the inkwell must be in a drawing-related room. He returns in the Art Department and a detail catches his attention : the drawing has changed ! He goes to the desk by curiosity and notices the inkwell glowing under the desk. He found the inkwell. Bendy Doll While exploring the studios, our player will probably viisit the Theater, a Bendy Doll sitting on a chair and watching the screen will probably catches his attention. He won't have difficulty to find it. He found the doll. Note: This is aslo a good way to introduce the "pressure" valve to the player, now he will know where to go after turning the break room's switches. Category:Blog posts